


Take it off

by YoungSoon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Also kind of a -, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Body Worship, Bottom!Changkyun, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Kind of a -, Low-key -, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Night Stand, Romance, Smut, Strippper Wonho, This fic needs it like that, Wonkyun, but not really, top!wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: In an attempt to get ChangKyun back on his feet after a heavy break-up and to celebrate his birthday his best friend arranges a very special present that changes everything. Will ChangKyun go with the flow or will a broken heart and trampled pride hold him back?





	1. On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Click on the * to go to the song that is playing at that moment!

Sounds and lights hit ChangKyun in a massive bundle of everything the second the door opens. The music booms loudly through the speakers and it’s sensual, impactful and loud. It lets the whistling and cheering blend in with it quite perfectly creating an odd harmony of noise in the rather large room. The whole space is filled with bigger and smaller tables, more private booths on one side of the room and by the looks even more private rooms on the other. A stage stood in the middle of the room, stretching quite far into the room. It all basket in a red and purple light, heightening the senses to a new level. 

“Why are we here again?” ChangKyun leaned closer to his blond friend leading the way, who seemed to be frozen in spot, staring at the tall, broad, tanned man currently commanding the stage with hip waves one could feel just by looking at him.

“Minhyuk!” he shook the blonds shoulder and the slightly taller man reacted.

“Sorry, um, I said I have a surprise for your birthday,” he replied and looked at the stage one more time before moving to the bar that separated the booths and tables from the row of doors. While he talked to the bartender ChangKyun let his eyes wander around the room again. A strip club was a whole new experience for him as he had been in a quiet committed relationship till around 6 months ago. ‘Quite committed” as he was committed, but the other part - not so much. A sad, sappy story he was pretty sure he had put behind him. Minhyuk, however, though it is time for him to put it even further back and “get back into business”.

“Okay, it’s all set. Remember - just relax, go with the flow and that it’s all on me,” Minhyuk turns back to him before pushing him towards the direction the bartender is going. Changkyun wants to protest but the man leading the way - a tall, lean fellow with almost white hair - hurries him up.

“You have a time limit of 10 minutes, you know,” he says almost sounding not really interested. The side of ChangKyun that is way too polite wins over the part of him that wants to fight with this ingenious plan of his so-called best friend.

“Take a seat. He will be here in about a minute. Enjoy,” the bartender continues in the same almost sleepy voice before closing the door of the room, leaving ChangKyun in the barely lit room. The lamps are high on the walls around the perimeter of the room with one - rather a dim one - right above the place where a fancy looking sofa was placed - almost creating an improvised stage. There’s a small cabinet next to it with a couple of glasses on it, signifying what the cabinet itself contains. The room vaguely is filled with the scent of vanilla just barely tingling ChangKyun’s nose. The music is quieter, less attacking and more sensual in its true meaning.

The door opens and ChangKyun’s head turns automatically and his jaw drops. The man entering has literally done nothing more but coming in and closing the door behind him, locking it, but ChangKyun’s knees feel weak already. He half staggers the few steps to the sofa, plopping down on it. The man before him has literally taken his breath away and it will most definitely get only worse.

He is just a bit taller than ChangKyun, however, he is much, much broader - his shoulders accentuated by the black jacket he is wearing, button-up shirt struggling to keep it together (ChangKyun could relate to that) over his chest. The pants he was wearing looked like either they were painted on or they were going to rip in the seems his thighs about to reject the fabric on them. The impressive physique was breathtaking, but that face. A slightly rounded face with soft cheeks, but combined with a strong jawline. Rounded nose, sinfully full lips and perfectly raindrop shaped eyes, intensified with make-up. Black hair was falling over his forehead in two perfect arches, the gaze coming from under their shadow intense and pinning ChangKyun to the chair. In the simple, black high-cut, long -sleeved v-neck and simple jeans, ChangKyun felt underdressed. 

A song by Enrique Iglesias starts playing[ ***** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QPkMVfXSnmE)\- somewhat matching the vibe behind the closed door - through the toned down speaker in the room and ChangKyun’s heart goes wild in his chest as he watches the man move. Those are not just corny body rolls or hip thrusts, there is no pointless air humping or indulging in self-touching. It is an actual dance performance with an actual choreography and the dancer enjoying it himself. He is mouthing some of the words, locking eyes with ChangKyun as he moves closer, his fingers running through his hair and ChangKyun physically shivers.

He hasn’t even noticed where the jacket the man was wearing has disappeared, but he is definitely not wearing it and the buttons of the white shirt are opening one by one so fluidly it’s hard to tell when they pop open. The shirt fully opens when the man is right before ChangKyun - his eyes dark an locked with his - as he does a fatal body roll and ChangKyun’s arms twitch in need to grab onto something.

“It’s okay to touch,” the man speaks for the first time - his voice rather deep and raspy, but soft and somewhat sweet at the same time. “Go ahead,” he encourages and even though in this setting ChangKyun might be on the more timid side, he can’t let this opportunity to pass.

His hands settle on the perfectly sculpted abs of the man before him and move to the sides, tugging the opened shirt along and pulling it out of the man’s belted pants to reveal the full glory of his upper body. His skin is smooth and soft under the touch while each muscle is shaped and trained to a rock-hard perfection - a mindblowing and mesmerizing contrast that was blowing ChangKyun’s mind.

The man’s hands take a hold of ChangKyun’s as he leads them up, encouraging ChangKyun to help him with removing the shirt completely. It’s something that doesn’t have to be requested twice. The song changes to something a lot more sensual [***** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6HeA61X-rOw)and the man moves right above ChangKyun’s lap, straddling him and by instinct the one sitting grabs onto the broad shoulders where they had stayed after pushing the shirt off.

ChangKyun’s breath gets caught in his lungs as the man’s knees sink into the sofa on either side of him and he is so, so, so close. The scent radiating from him is almost floral and it mixes with the soft scent of vanilla in the room so well ChangKyun’s head is spinning. The skin underneath his touch is warm and soft and each muscle is pulsating as the man moves and it is an absolutely intoxicating feeling.

The man’s hands go to the belt of his pants, swiftly opening the buckle, and while his body basically grinds against ChangKyun he unbuttons that one annoying button and lowers the zipper. There is a peak of skin right away, clearly showing he isn’t wearing anything underneath those pants and ChangKyun’s mouth goes dries, his tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips. Even more, it is pretty darn obvious now, when the man is so close, he is at least half hard - the restraint against the now open front of his pants very, very obvious. Pulling the pants down a bit lower would probably let it free.

He lets his hands go wild and runs them down the man’s torso along with a perfect body roll sending a shiver right through him. They stop at the edge of the pants and circles the dancer’s middle, sliding under the fabric of pants. It is a surprise and not one at the same time when ChangKyun’s hands are literally full with the roundest, firmest flesh he has ever had the honor to touch and it is a wild instinct to move his hips up and pull the man down.

The music changes again but neither of them seems to care.

“Oh wow,” the man gasps and his arms wrap around ChangKyun’s neck as he pushes his hips down and there is a low moan from both of them. He rests his forehead against ChangKyun’s and their eyes meet properly for the first time. The latter licks his lips again and the man as if copying him does the same.

“Those pretty lips probably can do a lot of wonderful things,” he points out in half a whisper, his fingers tangling in ChangKyun’s hair.

“I wouldn’t mind demonstrating,” the words leave ChangKyun’s mouth before he even manages to think twice.

“I wish I could agree to this offer,” the man responds and already leans closer, but there is knock on the door, that breaks the bubble that was around them for a minute. “Time’s up,” the dancer says almost sadly and gets up. He is about to step away but instead, he leans down and quickly peck the confused and now frustrated ChangKyun’s lips. “A cute customer is such a bonus,” he ads before gathering his shirt and jacket, yet not bothering with zipping his pants as he walks to the door. From the back his ass looks even better than ChangKyun imagined and he lets out a disappointed whine. 

The man walks through the door and for around half a minute ChangKyun remains sitting on the sofa. He had a definite hard on, his whole being was frustrated and led to a point of exploding, but he had no way of dealing with it now. No matter how respected, a strip clubs bathroom was not the place where to deal with his frustration.

He saunters out of the room, the bartender waiting outside already. They exchange nods and ChangKyun walks to the bar counter. He scans the room with his eyes looking for Minhyuk, who was the one with the car from the two of them, but with no result. It would be really “cutting the evening short” to go home now and he could just ‘sit it out’ and calm down, but he almost wanted the privacy of his room while he still remembered the scent, the feeling of skin, that quick peck. It was quite desperate, yes, and almost pathetic, but it was either that or nothing.

15 minutes of waiting does not give any results and Minhyuk is nowhere to be seen. The heat in ChangKyun’s body is starting to calm down and he orders a cocktail and gives his air-head of a friend another 15 minutes. That, however, gives no result and the next plan point is to call him, but that almost bounces back as well, as no one picks up for the first three times ChangKyun tries to call. It goes through only on the 4th one. 

“Where the fuck are you?” Is the first thing he almost shouts in the phone but what he gets back are a bunch of mumbles and heavy breathing. “And what are you doing?”

“Sorry… I… oh my god… had a few drinks and… damn it… I am very busy now,” Minhyuk almost obscenely moans and ChangKyun doesn’t even wait for extra explanations before ending the call. He pays for his drink, takes his jacket from the cloakroom and heads out.

The chill of a January night bites his cheeks rather quickly and even the anger he feels towards his so-called best friend can’t warm him up. Then again, what did he expect? Minhyuk was enough of a social butterfly to fly away at any moment he had a chance. It was great he even thought of dragging ChangKyun out for a bit. Wasn’t his fault the latter had no interested in drinking a lot or partying, or getting laid, right?

ChangKyun buries his nose deeper in the high collar of his jacket, regretting he hadn’t taken a scarf and walks to the side of the road. He takes out his phone and taps on the taxi app, hoping to see a car available nearby, but of course, luck is not on his side and the nearest few blocks are empty.

“Great,” he murmurs and pushes the phone back in his pocket and is about to turn and walk to a bus stop or something when a car pulls over right next to him.

“Need a ride?” the driver's window rolls down and ChangKyun vaguely recognizes the voice. He takes a step closer to better see the face and he almost gasps. The dancer, the man he had in his lap, not more than an hour ago was now in front of him again only now in his black Audi. He had no makeup on - his eyes softer and rounder - and his hair was more of a mess than before. He seemed to be wearing an oversized hoodie and overall the vibe coming from him was so different from before it was almost like he was a different person.

“Kind of,” ChangKyun admits and takes one more step closer. He wasn’t sure what the proper answer was in such a situation.

“Get in then,” the man smiles the warmest smile ChangKyun has seen in a long while and for a second he contemplates of refusing but his body works faster than his brain making a decision. He walks around the front of the car and gets in the passenger seat. The car is full with the same lightly floral scent he remembers clearly from earlier and it’s kind of relaxing. It’s warm and almost cozy so relaxing doesn’t take long.

“Where to?” the man asks as they turn on the main road and ChangKyun jumps a little.

“Nearest bus stop is fine,” he murmurs and he can see the man frowning even though he tries not to look at him, the experience from earlier far too vivid.

“That won’t do, especially because the buses don’t run at this hour,” he says and only it hits ChangKyun that he’s right. Reluctantly he tells the address of his apartment complex and sinks deeper into the passenger seat. 

They stop at a red light and the man turns to him. “By the way - I’m Wonho,” he says and reaches his hand out for a proper greeting, which ChangKyun accepts. The hand is warm and a bit rough, the handshake strong but not bone-crushing and he kind of doesn’t want to let go.

“ChangKyun,” he returns the greeting as the lights begin to change the handshake ends.

“A cute name for a cute boy,” Wonho smiles and ChangKyun feels the heat rising in his cheeks. “And I absolutely mean it,” he ads as if feeling that ChangKyun doubts his words.

“Thanks… I guess,” the latter murmurs and looks out the window, but, darn it, Wonho’s reflection is all he sees in the slightly tinted window and it is in a way breathtaking in its simplicity.

“It didn’t seem like you were a regular or, actually, that you had ever had a private dance,” Wonho restarts the conversation at the next red light feeling that the silence in the car was a bit suffocating for both of them.

“It was my first,” ChangKyun admits.

“A gift?” comes a question back and ChangKyun nods before realizing he should answer in words, but it seems Wonho caught the nod. “Just for FYI, kisses are not usually a part of the show,”  he says while fully focusing on the road, “nor is ass grabbing,” he ads and ChangKyun feels how he blushes even more, “but neither is inviting the customer to touch,” Wonho continues and smiles.

“Then… why?” comes a rather obvious question which makes Wonho glance at ChangKyun for a second.

“I already told you - I find you cute,” he says, “and believe or not, cute customers don’t appear often or at all,” he explains as he turns the wheel and ChangKyun recognizes the neighborhood they were in now, his house is close. So this car ride will soon be over.

“Do you do this often?” he asks not really waiting for a response, but it comes anyway.

“Naah. Just once in a while on a call. I work in a gym and sometimes do dance classes. This just pays well even for one evening so having some extra money doesn’t harm,” Wonho gives a very elaborate answer and ChangKyun is speechless for a second. It made sense - that body, those moves.

“Where do you work?” comes a counter question.

“In an office. Long, boring hours with lots and lots of overtime and even weekend work,” ChangKyun lets out a sigh and catches a glimpse of another frown on Wonho’s face.

“That sucks. How do you unwind then?” he almost pouts at the new information and it’s adorable, almost as adorable as the lisp that is more and more evident as they continue the conversation.

“I don’t,” ChangKyun admits and now the frown on the handsome man’s face is very, very evident.

“That’s not good for you,” Wonho turns to ChangKyun for a second but then looks back on the road as he pulls into a parking lot. “I guess we’re here,” he says, that clearly not being what he wanted to say.

“Yeah. Thanks,” ChangKyun blurts out and is about to get out of the car when his hands tops and refuses to open the door. Did he have the guts to asks? Was he ready to even try and ‘unwind?

“Ummm, would you like to… have coffee or something?” he turns to Wonho who was now looking at him. “As a thank you for the ride,” he ads and looks at the man to see a rather mischievous smile spread on the full lips.

“I’d love to,” he says with a smile. Both of them get out of the car and ChangKyun leads the way, Wonho just a step behind him. His heart is racing because this was so not him - to invite someone over this fast - but it was just for coffee, right?

It’s almost embarrassing how his hands shake as he unlocks the doors but he calms down a bit as soon as they are in and the door is closed again. Only now he fully takes in how Wonho looks - a grey oversized hoodie, nice light jeans hugging those thighs just right, but above all - eyes soft and warm without the heavy make-up frame. He was as breathtaking as when he walked in through the door at the club, but in a more approachable way and ChangKyun’s entire being could barely handle it.

“So, what would you like?” the question is as casual as possible, but it seems in a way to add weight to air. Even more so as there is no response but when ChangKyun turns around he finds Wonho in less than half a step distance from him.

“I would like you to unwind. You seemed awfully tense already since earlier, apart from the moment when you offered to show off the skills of your lips,” Wonho closes the gap between them and his hands settle on ChangKyun’s waist. “What do you say?”

It is the longest half a minute in ChangKyun’s life in which he tries to decide on all pros and cons, but his head and heart seem to be in too much of a mess. His mouth speaks before they have reached an agreement and he can’t stop it. “You do have to take responsibility for leaving me in quite… Uncomfortable state earlier,” he almost sounds confident to his own ears and the growing smirk on Wonho’s face only shows that his answer was right.

“Lead the way then,” Wonho turns them around so ChangKyun would face the rest of the apartment but leaves his hands on ChangKyun’s middle and stays close as the latter leads them to the bedroom. The walk is short as the combined kitchen/living room space is rather small. 

The bedroom falls into darkness as the doors behind them close and for a second ChangKyun detaches from Wonho’s hold to turn on the lamp on the nightstand. The moment he does so and the room fills with the dim orange, music starts to play in the background. It’s definitely Bruno Mars [*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGfp9YvC3Ss) and for a second ChangKyun question what is going on. He turns around and sees how Wonho places his phone on a chair and nods towards the bed. It’s a silent command Changkyun obeys and sits down at the end of it, his eyes locked with Wonho.

Just like before it’s more of a sensual choreography than mindless thrusting, but the clothes are leaving Wonho’s body at a much faster speed. The hoodie is gone by the first verse, each muscle on display, each movement resonating in them and making it hard to decide where to look. His hands do draw attention to the front of his jeans as he undoes the zipper and button. This time there is a fabric underneath and it is almost disappointing. 

Wonho makes his way to the bed, once more straddling ChangKyun’s lap, only this time he doesn’t just stay there. His hands take a hold of the edge of the shirt ChangKyun was wearing, pulling it off of him in one swift movement. He gently pushes him down on the bed and howers above him just for a second before leaning down and pressing their lips together. 

It’s a short and sweet lip lock, their eyes meeting after a brief moment just to reassure it is truly okay to move on. Nothing is said but their lips meet again, this time more passionately - moving and dancing together to find the right rhythm for them. Tongues meet and teeth gently bite on lips, breath being caught up in their lungs, but it’s too good to stop.

The music still quietly plays in the background, their bodies meeting in the rhythm of it, the annoying jeans messing up the need for full body contact. Their hands get restless as they fiddle with the thick fabric, both trying to pull it off other. It’s too much to focus on, the kiss coming to an end.

“One second,” Wonho half gasps as he moves off the bed, his jeans and underwear off in one swift movement and ChangKyun is the one who actually gasps at the wonderfully sculpted man before him from head to toe, the impressive manhood adding to the visual.

“Oh wow,” he breathes out and contrasting with the view there’s the sweetest smile on Wonho’s face.

The latter quickly climbs back in bed, quickly pecking ChangKyun’s lips before letting countless kisses to rain upon ChangKyun’s torso. There is a strong urge to stop the man as Changkyun feels like a literal nothing in comparison at this point, but it feels too good - his whole skin tingling in excitement - and he doesn’t want it to stop. He obliges with no resistance to his pants and underwear being pulled off and shivers at the slightly rough hands running over his thighs, heat from another body wrapping around him. That was a feeling he hadn’t had in a very, very long time. For years even, if he thought about it.

He feels almost blinded by the sensation as he reaches out to cup Wonho’s face and pull him closer for a kiss, but when he feels the man’s hands on his, he understands that what is blinding him is not emotions. Tears have swelled up in his eyes and it is the absolutely most ridiculous moment for something already old, something that painful to make its way to ChangKyun’s head.

“Is everything okay?” Wonho’s voice is soft and caring, his touch is warm and gentle and even though Changkyun would love to say that it’s all fine, but he chokes up and just nods. It is obvious it’s not all okay, but it was in no way Wonho’s fault or responsibility. ChangKyun covers his face with his hands and tries to calm down, a breakdown was not in the plan today.

“Should we stop?” Wonho asks and his hand gently pats ChangKyun’s head as he moves more to the side rather than staying directly on top of him. 

“No,” ChangKyun pushes past his lips, voice close to breaking. “I kind of really, really need this to be honest,” he admits even though his heart is shattering even more as he feels more attention, more gentleness and affection from a stranger rather than from a person he used to know for years.

“If you are sure,” Wonho says and slowly pulls ChangKyun’s hands away from his face and wipes away the tears from his cheeks with back of his palm, “then allow me to at least attempt to make it better - whatever it is,” he says with so much sincerity in his words ChangKyun can just nod. He accepts the kiss Wonho offers and allows his body to melt together with his.

“Such a beautiful boy should not be driven to tears,” the larger male whispers as he kisses down ChangKyun’s neck, his hands rummaging all over his body. “A beautiful boy should be loved, he should be pleasured,” he continues before moving back up and locking eye with ChangKyun. “Even though I would be thrilled to accept your offer of showing what your lips can do, as I can clearly see them wrapping around my dick, I rather worship you tonight,” he says in a voice almost too sensual for it to be his but ChangKyun can just nod, the knot in his chest still tight and all he wants to is to get rid of this feeling. 

It is almost magical how fast he gets lost in Wonho again. His scent, his touches, his kisses, his voice and the praises he whispered even though for half of the time ChangKyun’s brain refused to believe in them. He was beautiful? Did he sound great? His eagerness was cute? His body reacting and needing more was amazing? If this was all true, then why…

The questioning thoughts in his head are short-lived, as they are drowned in his own broken-voiced moans that leave his lips for all the right reasons. “You are so, so, so beautiful,” he hears Wonho’s voice and feels his hot breath against his neck as two or three fingers move inside of him. He just half growls in response, his senses heightened. Making actual sentences included thinking and he didn’t want to think at all right now. Going with the flow is far better.

Soon his back arches from the bed, the feeling of being completely filled. His hands are holding onto Wonho’s biceps with all his strength and he just knows he needs even more and it’s as if Wonho hears him. The man moves with enough force and speed to make ChangKyun lose connection with reality, to make him stop thinking and completely get lost in the moment. Almost inhuman sounds and Wonho’s name are two things leaving his lips and ecstasy is all he feels.

ChangKyun’s arms wrap around Wonho’s neck as the latter pulls him up in his lap. His hands are firmly on ChangKyun’s ass, moving him up and down his length and spreading him open at the same time. His mouth was leaving marks on ChangKyun’s shoulders and chest, his own moans vibrating against ChangKyun’s skin.

It’s like both of them can’t get enough and the closer they are to a climax the harder they go, racing to it with full force. ChangKyun comes first, shivering in Wonho’s arms, all emotions, all thoughts leaving his mind and body as he probably leaves nail marks on Wonho’s shoulder blades. Almost as if in a different realm, he feels how Wonho races to his own finish, ChangKyun’s hypersensitive body just having waves of pleasure running through it with each thrust until Wonho comes undone as well.

“So good… you felt… so good,” Wonho murmurs, trying to catch his breath. He moves ChangKyun away from his body to face him, locking their lips in a kiss which is a lot more short-lived than their first one, exhaustion kicking in fast. 

ChangKyun’s head is spinning and he can barely understand what’s going on. He feels that for a second he is left alone on the bed, breathing heavy. The music that was playing in the background stops and warmth embraces him again. He is pulled close against a sturdy chest, half of a blanket kind of thrown over them. 

Coming back to his senses is a slow process, but when he does he doesn’t even want to think. He moves even closer to Wonho, even deeper into his embrace and pushes away all thoughts, all old emotions and decides upon just staying in this moment, even if it would fade when the morning comes. 


	2. Picture of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click on the * to see exactly which picture Wonho sent to ChangKyun.

ChangKyun’s head aches as he opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times. He knew this headache very well - the pulsating one you get after crying before sleeping. This is time it feels different, it feels less impactul and less severe and it is a very pleasant change.

    The alarm that woke him up keeps buzzing and beeping in the background and he tries to reach out and turn it off, but he is held in place by something. An arm is wrapped around his middle and by instinct he turns around. His eyes goes big as he sees the man sleeping behind him. It is a matter of seconds for the man’s name to return to ChangKyun along with his touches, his kisses and his warmth wrapping around ChangKyun and still holding him trapped.

    “Turn it off,” Wonho murmurs and pulls ChangKyun a bit closer and the latter gasps. Part of him is shocked at his actions and boldness, another part feels embarrassed about his emotional outburst and another part being in complete awe at the man. ChangKyun was not used to such angelic serenity to be the first thing he sees, but it was a scene he would love to see more often.

    “I need to get up for work,” he finally speaks and moves out of Wonho’s embrace to turn the alarm of. With full determination to get out of the bed he flings his legs over the edge but before he stands up, arms too strong, too warm and too gentle wrap around his middle.

    “You can’t be late, can you?” comes a very sleepy voice, the lisp more noticeable than before.

    “No,” ChangKyun places his hands on top of Wonho. This felt too nice, too right. A shiver run through his body when Wonho’s lips pressed against the middle of his back.

    “Right, office work,” the man whines, sits up and moves closer until his sturdy chest meets ChangKyun’s back. “Then how about a shower? Together?” he offers, his lips pressing against ChangKyun’s shoulder, his nose nuzzling the curve of his neck.

    “That would be… reasonable,” ChangKyun half gasps when Wonho’s lips keep leaving butterfly kisses on his skin, his thumbs drawing soothing circles on his sides. “Water saving and time saving,” he breathes out and leans his head back on Wonho’s shoulder.

    “Sure, that’s the main reason,” Wonho smiles that partially mischievous smile that makes ChangKyun’s whole being tingle and it’s not even under question is showering together a thing or not.

    It doesn’t even have to be said, but the shower takes longer than planned. It’s hard to resist Wonho’s hands gliding over ChangKyun’s entire body and even harder to not let his own to do the same. Kisses are almost unbreakable, moans tuned down by the water pouring over them, but this might be exactly the type of morning ChangKyun needed. It goes from good to great the second Wonho drops to his knees and ChangKyun’s vision goes blurry but for a whole reason compared to yesterday.

    Strands of wet hair sticking to Wonho’s forehead, his eyes dark and piercing looking up at ChangKyun. Already yesterday his lips looked tempting and sinful in all the right way, they felt as blasphemously good against ChangKyun’s skin, but this was a completely different kind of feeling. If not the water in the shower almost working as a cooling down mechanism ChangKyun might have overheated. Each swipe of the raven-hairs tongue, each movement of his head and the pressure of his soft lips made it a pleasurable torment. It doesn’t make it less difficult to look away or to actually move on with the day when he doesn’t budge and lets ChangKyun’s member pour its release in his mouth.

    “Fuck me,” ChangKyun breathes out, his fingers tangled in the wet black locks and he could swear he is about to come again just from the sight.

    “Can’t do, beautiful. You have to be at work on time,” Wonho rises up and if not the annoying sense of duty at the back of Changkyun’s head, that oddly sounded like his section chief, he would have just called in sick.

    The long shower makes them skip breakfast and it is a bit of a rush to get ready, especially in ChangKyun’s case. He scrambles between his shirts and work suits and ties and he seems to be lost, but like a saving grace Wonho pulls him together. Still shirtless himself, his own jeans half way hanging on his hips in a very seductive way, he re-buttons the shirt ChangKyun had messed up and re-ties the crooked tie. There’s so much care in the way he smoothes ChangKyun’s dyed brown hair away from his face to style them, ChangKyun feels his heart tightening in his chest once again.

    “Beautiful,” Wonho says with a smile and quickly pecks ChangKyun’s lips before he turns around and properly closes his jeans, throwing on his hoodie. “Are you ready?” he turns back, fishing his car keys out of the pocket of the hoodie and glancing at the screen of his phone before putting it away.

    “Yeah, sure,” ChangKyun shakes his head to get away the cloud of weird feelings away from him. He grabs his coat and scarf along with his work briefcase and phone. They leave the apartment in a bit of a hurry, but it is not the typical mad scramble ChangKyun is in when he runs to the bus. It’s calmer even though he is close to being late.

   

The car ride is rather quick and fortunate, as Wonho’s main work place was in the same direction as ChangKyun’s. They don’t talk much, but the atmosphere is not heavy or awkward even though only the morning radio is the sound filling the air.

    It’s literally 10 minutes before ChangKyun should check in when they pull in the parking lot in front of the office building. “Thank you so much,” he murmurs and tries to unbuckle his seatbelt to sprint to the office but a hand on his stops him.

    “Wait, there is still something very important I almost forgot to ask,” Wonho says and ChangKyun doesn’t have time to respond as Wonho hands him his phone. “I need your number,” he says with a smile so bright ChangKyun’s heart actually skips a beat. He takes it with slightly shaking hands and enters his number. The clock at the top corner of the screen catches his eyes and he almost throws the phone back as he is done to run.

    He unbuckles and is about to dash, but he’s stopped one more time. This time the warm, slightly rough hand he now knew so well with every fiber of his body, cup his cheek and pulls him closer for a short, sweet kiss. “Have a good day, beautiful,” he smiles and ChangKyun can bet his cheeks are bright read.

    “You too,” he mutters and jumps out of the car, going straight into running to make it in time. His cheeks are burning more from the last simple and sweet interaction rather than the running, but he tries his very best not to focus on it.

    He manages to check in at the very last minutes and he finally takes a proper breath when he sits down in his cubicle. A breather - just a moment to breathe - is what he needs, but a quite hangover-ish head of his best friend appears over the dividing wall.

    “Someone’s glowing,” he smiles the cheesiest smile. He himself looks quite pleased despite probably having a massive hangover that never stopped him from drinking.

    “And someone still reeks of alcohol,” ChangKyun throws back and sits up straight in his chair, turns on his computer and casually starts going through the new pile documents that has appeared on his desk.

    “So rude,” Minhyuk pouts and disappears from the wall just to appear next to ChangKyun a moment later. “I’m just saying you look good, despite your eyes being a bit red,” he  continues. “Will I get some juicy details over lunch?” he leans closer, actual carrying a prominent cloud of alcohol stench with him.

    “No. Now go to work,” ChangKyun tries to get rid of him to focus on his own work.

    “So there is something to tell. Great! See you at lunch then!” Minhyuk cheers too loudly and almost skips back to his workplace. It was impossible to get rid of his nosy self if he felt that there was something interesting or dirty to know, so even ChangKyun would rather keep it all to himself, it was not an option.

 

    The lunch comes faster than expected, at least it feels like that. The moment ChangKyun sits down with his sandwich and coffee Minhyuk is right next to him. “So, tell me,” he says with his big eyes sparkling, the cloud of alcohol now replaced with a cloud of perfume.

    “Thank you for the gift,” ChangKyun says before sipping on the coffee. It was indeed Minhyuk’s gift that started it all and he couldn’t deny it.

    “Well, you are absolutely welcome! Was he hot?” Minhyuk leans closer, speaking a bit more quiet than usual due to their colleagues walking around their break as well.

    “Extremely,” short answers are all ChangKyun can give, his whole being getting waves of flashback of every single thing about Wonho and not only would it be bad to chat about it all here, it would rip holes in heart

    “But that probably was not the only thing that made you this glowy, right?” Minhyuk still keeps poking him and it is very evident he will not let go. Information was his second favorite meal after a good dick, so if he wanted it - he got it.

    “I might have gone home with him,” ChangKyun admits and Minhyuk’s eyes grow even bigger and his jaw slightly drops.

    “I need details on that, like, right now,” the blond takes a bit too enthusiastic sip of his hot coffee, pulling a face at the heat, but his full attention is at ChangKyun. The latter doesn’t go into many details or feelings, keeping most of it to himself and just briefly goes over the car ride, the coffee offer, and the private dance. He does mention his emotional outburst and the frown on Minhyuk’s face is very evident, but he doesn’t give it much attention and quickly finishes the story with a brief insight in the morning.

    “Wow,” Minhyuk leans back in the chair and stares at ChangKyun who now starts eating his sandwich. “So he is extremely hot, sweet, helpful, skillful and obviously interested in you,” Minhyuk lists and ChangKyun scoffs at the last comment. “What?”

    “I really doubt he is,” ChangKyun nibbles at the bland bread and avoids eye contact with the blond.

    “And I really doubt you grasp the fact you had a meeting of a lifetime last night! Trust me when I say - he is interested in you! He did ask for your number, right?” he tries to convince ChangKyun, but the words are going past his ears. Perhaps he simply didn’t want to buy it from pure fear of being hurt again.

    “I’m going back to work,” he replies dryly and tosses out his half-eaten sandwich, Minhyuk’s words somehow making him nauseous.

    He spends his day in the tiny cubicle, focusing on the papers and the computer screen not caring about the buzzing in the office or the vibrating of his phone. Over-time on a Monday is not a surprise, coffee being everyone’s best friend and the clock shows near 10 PM when ChangKyun finally gets into a bus to go home. He takes his phone out for the first time and apart from standard e-mail notifications he sees a message request on a messenger app which is something rather unusual.

    _‘Hi!~ I guess you’re working now, but I just wanted to make sure you have my number too!’_ the message reads, followed by a bunny face emoji. Of course for a second ChangKyun is confused but mostly he is in disbelief. He accepts the message and thinks for a moment before tying a reply.

    _‘How can I know that some kind of creep hasn’t got my number?’_ he presses send before he realizes the message could be understood in quite a flirtatious way. It takes a minute before the phone buzzes in his hand. A photo **[*](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0v7oxsjesx3cnz0/IMG_20181022_221617.jpg?dl=0) **appears first and ChangKyun chokes on air, coughing loudly and attracting attention to himself. A white shirt, cut way too low to be considerate polite, sweat glistening on the exposed chest, black hair in a mess, sinful lips parted and a sultry gaze - that was NOT the confirmation photo ChangKyun expected. He didn’t expect a photo at all.

    _‘Convinced it’s me?’_ follows a simple casual text with a brightly smiling emoji after it and ChangKyun wants to spit every known profanity at such surprise, but he controls his urges. He saves the number in his phone under the name ‘Wonho’ and contemplates on a reply for a bit.

    ‘ _Very much so,’_ he settles for something simple, getting an immediate row of bright smiles as a response.

    _‘You’re going home only now?’_ a question comes right after, an ordinary ‘yes’ being a sufficient answer. _‘So late~ You better have a good rest then!’_ the purest response follows and even though it is nothing special ChangKyun’s heart cheers a little.

    _‘That’s the plan when I get home. Another long day guaranteed tomorrow,’_ ChangKyun types a response and taps send right before getting out at his stop.

    _‘I have a client coming for a personal training session, so I will probably end pretty late,’_ reads in the next message and for some reason ChangKyun frowns. This conversation was too short even for his liking.

    _‘So, good night and sleep well!’_ follows another message with a kissy face after it. Yet again it’s nothing much but something tingles in ChangKyun’s chest.

    _‘You too. Later, I mean,’_ he replies and gets another kissy face back. In almost frustrated way he shoves the phone in the pocket of his coat. Just few hours ago he was okay with the thought of never getting a message from Wonho, but now this wasn’t enough even though it exceeded his expectations tenfold? His head and heart was a mess. Entering the bedroom with still messed up sheets and blankets didn’t make the situation any better, images far too vivid jumping in front of ChangKyun’s eyes. It was almost terrifying to feel all of this again and so suddenly, but could he help it?

 

    The next two weeks pass in exchanging messages in the most casual way. About their days at work, things and people around them. It’s not pushy or annoying, it’s not a burden and there is something so genuine about it ChangKyun actually fears it. Was he ready to be this involved? Or did it even matter - was he ready or not - as he was already too into this interaction.

    Skilfully he had hidden the messaging factor from Minhyuk until his phone vibrates during lunch break. It was a reckless move to open the message, a photo [*****](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9y77dlen4bowqhs/IMG_20181102_100226.jpg?dl=0) file at that, while Minhyuk was not there yet and stare at it for far too long.

    “Holy shit! Is that him?” Minhyuk asks too loudly and ChangKyun almost drops his phone but Minhyuk grabs it from him. “Damn. Just damn,” the blond murmurs obviously zooming in on the picture while sitting down. ChangKyun snatches his phone back with red tint in his cheeks.

    “Yes, it’s him,” he replies knowing is persistent friend far too well. “Don’t even ask anything more.”

    “Like hell, I won’t! Show me more pictures!” Minhyuk scoots closer on the grey couch they had chosen today. It’s a short-lived decision making and ChangKyun just chooses the one photo [*****](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ia7fqnq5ih7ilvo/IMG_20180629_225309.jpg?dl=0) that would at least for a moment leave Minhyuk speechless. He himself choked on his morning coffee at home and almost got the hot liquid up his nose because of the ‘starting my day early today with a workout’ photo.

    “Holy fuck!” Minhyuk gasps and tries to snatch the phone but ChangKyun is faster and the blond pouts at his failure. “If you didn’t send him back a picture of your hard-on because I knew you definitely got one after that, you are doing something wrong!” Minhyuk half whispers and by instinct ChangKyun scoots further away, knowing that his response will enrage the blond.

    “I haven’t sent him anything,” he says and Minhyuk already lifts his hand to smack his friend but holds back.

    “Are you really that dumb?!?!” he whisper-yells and ChangKyun has no response to that. “Send something now then! As a reply to that last picture!” Minhyuk instructs and any resistance ChangKyun tries to show is futile.

    It’s a bit awkward to take a picture in the lounge of their office, but he does it quick and sends it [*****](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oerf1tc9rpnvi4b/IMG_20161008_093334.jpg?dl=0) with a short caption ‘ _hope you’re having a nice day too_ ,’ in response to Wonho’s good day wishes. The response is almost immediate with countless heart-eyed faces.

    _‘Now I miss your beautiful face even more than I did before and, yes, I can now admit I missed it a lot,’_ Wonho types in response and ChangKyun’s cheeks go full red.

    “You haven’t met him after that night?” Minhyuk sounds genuinely shocked as he peaks in ChangKyun’s phone. The latter just shakes his head and stares at his phone for a second before his fingers move on their own, typing an answer he would have kept to himself, an answer he was keeping to himself but now let it burst out.

    _‘Then I have to admit I miss your voice,’_ he sends and deep down knows it does not stop there but it is all he can say now.

    _‘When could you be home today?’_ comes a response even faster than usual.

    _‘Probably around 10.30. Why?’_ ChangKyun is confused for a second, especially when a thumbs-up emoji appears. He wants to know more about this question and Minhyuk seems to be on an edge too, but the break is over and once more till the late hour of 10PM nothing more but work exists around ChangKyun, flooding his mind with numbers and standard phrase to the very brim.

    In a zombie-like state, he gets on the bus and then off at this house, unlocks the door, changes, and flops in his bed. His brain is close to a complete shut-down point but the phone in his hand starts buzzing. He almost too mindlessly taps the ‘accept’ button but gladly he notices it is a video call and that it is from Wonho. He contemplates for a second before laying down more comfortably and accepting the call.

    “Hey there, beautiful,” Wonho appears on the screen, smiling brightly and it hits ChangKyun harder than ever that he indeed missed Wonho and a lot. Maybe even a bit too much he wanted to admit as his heart was doing flips in his chest.

    “Hi,” ChangKyun replies as calmly as he can and smiles in return. Wonho was - by the looks of it - lounging on his bed too in a simple grey t-shirt with his hair a perfect mess on top of his head.

    “How stupid of us that we didn’t use this handy option before,” he doesn’t stop smiling and ChangKyun can’t stop either. “I could ask how have you been, but messages kind of covered it,” he speaks softly, resting his chin on his forearm.

    “Yeah, they kind of did. A call is nicer though,” ChangKyun admits. His head is full of things and so is his chest and now, looking at Wonho even like this, he kind of wants to pour his whole heart out.

    “I… actually want to apologize for my outburst that night,” ChangKyun says and lowers his gaze from the phone to the blanket underneath him. “There was and is a lot of things going on in my head,” he ads.

    “You don’t have to be sorry, not even a bit,” Wonho’s voice is so calming ChangKyun raises his eyes. “Whatever caused it - you can talk to me about it if you want that is,” he ads and there is so much care in his eyes ChangKyun’s lips move on their own.

    “Around 6 months ago I broke up with someone I was together with for 4 years, going on 5,” he starts the very short story of his not so happy past. “For the last two years he was… cheating on me with multiple people and kind of doesn’t make one feel great,” he continues and  sudden physical need to at least hold Wonho’s hand is almost excruciating. “For the last year it was quite toxic, very degrading for me and it is still work in progress,” he admits smiling sadly, trying to blink away a set of tears knocking on his eyes.

    “By degrading, you don’t mean he…” Wonho seems a bit taken aback, a bit lost on what to say, but that is a normal reaction.

    “It was nothing physical if avoiding any contact doesn’t count. It was more verbal, but it’s over and gone and… yeah,” ChangKyun tries to smile as he looks at the phone screen but the deep sorrow now evident in Wonho’s eyes does not make the strong act any easier.

    “Whatever he said to you - it’s not true. None of it,” Wonho’s voice is thick with emotions and they layer over ChangKyun in a calming, reassuring way. “If needed I can tell you thousands and thousands of things that are true to make those lies disappear.”

    “Isn’t that super cheesy?” ChangKyun manages to genuinely smile, the quite cheesy words actually meaning a lot to him.

    “I’m quite a big sap if you hadn’t noticed,” the man on the other side of the screen smiles and for a second there is a very comfortable silence between them.

    “You were busy last weekend- do you think you could be free this one? Rather yet - would you be free starting tomorrow evening?” Wonho breaks the silence and for a second ChangKyun is not sure how to reply.

    “I guess I’m free,” he murmurs.

    “Then can I come to pick you up after work?” follows another question and ChangKyun just nods. “Wonderful,” Wonho’s smile almost blinds ChangKyun and even though it’s just a video call he can swear he can feel the warmth radiating from the other man.

    They continue talking for good half hour more before exchanging a “see you tomorrow” and for the the first time in a while ChangKyun goes to sleep excited.

 

    Even though it is exciting to wait for the evening, the workload at the office almost kills the happy buzz in ChangKyun. He ignores Minhyuk’s pestering and ‘sex advice’ during the lunch break and pulls through the day. A long breath leaves his lips as he leaves the building in the chilly winter night. He doesn’t even know what to expect from this meeting but he didn’t care.

    The phone in his pocket vibrates indicting a call and without looking at the caller ID, assuming it’s probably Wonho calling to check on the work progress, he picks up. “I’m already outside waiting,” he says cheerfully but the voice that responds is not Wonho’s. It’s very far from it and makes ChangKyun’s heart to stop.

    “Who are you waiting for, huh?” comes a question from a voice he hadn’t heard in a while. Last time _he_ called Minhyuk snatched the phone from ChangKyun and let out a full curse word galore. Now, ChangKyun had to deal with him alone.

    “What the fuck do you want?” he manages to push past his lips even though he feels as if blood has stopped circulating in his whole body.

    “Just checking how my pup is doing. Now who are you waiting for?” the man on the other side of the line asks in a chilling tone.

    “None of your damn business,” ChangKyun utters through clenched teeth.

    “By the way, isn’t that the scarf I gave you?” comes a sudden question and ChangKyun frantically begins to look around. His heart is now racing faster than ever and even though he can’t see anyone he feels eyes on him. He had received weird messages during this period of 6 months and had neighbors report a man trying to enter the apartment but he never treated it serious until this moment. Was he here? Was he watching?

    As if heaven sent Wonho pulls over and without even waiting for him to get out of the car ChangKyun jumps in, ends the call and sinks deep in the passenger seat. He doesn’t let Wonho say a word and just quietly chants “just drive” over and over again until Wonho takes both of them away from the front of the office.

    “No, not to my house. Not today,” he almost yells when Wonho is about to take a turn. The driver takes a turn to the other side and a silence - tenser than ever before - settles in the car.

    “What happened?” Wonho finally asks and glances at ChangKyun, still doing his best to concentrate on the road, even though he is obviously concerned. His hands are tightly clenched around the wheel, his knuckles turning white and the frown on his face is definitely the one of anger.

    “ _He_ … called and I just freaked out. I didn’t expect to hear him after all this time,” ChangKyun explains and even though there should be more questions, Wonho doesn’t ask any of them. It’s a quiet, oddly tense drive until they pull into a garage of an apartment complex.

    The tension kind of disappears when the doors of Wonho’s apartment close behind them. ChangKyun lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and pulls the scarf from his neck with such force he almost feels the burn on his skin. He is lost somewhere in his own racing thoughts until he feels arms pulling him close into a warm, safe embrace.

    “Are you okay?” Wonho asks, his one hand resting on the back of ChangKyun’s head, petting it lightly. ChangKyun nods in response and wraps his own arms around Wonho, fully sinking into the hug. “Good. I was thinking we could have some fun, but,” Wonho pulls away to look at ChangKyun properly, “what do you want to do now?” he asks, his fingers gently threading through ChangKyun’s hair.

    “This,” the latter lays his head back on Wonho’s shoulder where it was a second ago, “this is all I want tonight,” he says quietly and a soft kiss is pressed against the top of his head.

    “Then how does a dumb Netflix show and just this, but on the couch, sounds?” he asks and this time ChangKyun looks at him. No questions, no obligations - just this, just Wonho. Could he really ask for anything more?

    “Perfect. It sounds perfect,” he smiles and allows himself to be led to the living room. Wonho sits down first and pulls ChangKyun in his lap. With no resistance he removes the work jacket off ChangKyun’s shoulders and then pulls the man closer. It almost feels like a familiar routine and neither of them questions it. ChangKyun lays his head on Wonho’s shoulder and Wonho’s gently rests on top of his - arms securely around him. They remain like that - quietly watching a random cooking show on the TV - for who knows exactly how long.

    “Can I ruin this moment a bit?” Wonho speaks and ChangKyun looks up. “I’m not going to ask about this evening or what happened, don’t worry,” he smiles his warm smile again. “I just want to make sure that you know - this is serious for me,” he looks straight into ChangKyun’s eyes and even though the latter would want to look away, he can’t.

    “I am concerned about you and I miss you and I want to know more about you,” Wonho gently caresses ChangKyun’s cheek and the smaller of two leans into the touch. “I want to hold you like this and I want to see you more than in pictures,” he leans closer and softly rubs the tips of their noses together and a set of pleasant chills run through ChangKyun.

    “I want to show you that things can be wonderful, that love is a thing and that whatever harsh words you have ever heard are just a bunch of lies,” he continues and ChangKyun has to look away, his eyes getting cloudy once more.

    “ChangKyun,” Wonho calls his name softly and even though he is on another verge of a breakdown ChangKyun looks back up, “I really, really, really like you. Will you allow me to show you how much? Until we can call liking love and then even further from there?”

    “That is so super cheesy,” ChangKyun sniffles a little and lets his eyes wander around the room for a moment. “I will need quite a lot convincing. Getting hurt is a very scary and scarring thing,” he says with a sad smile. The touch he already knows cups his cheek and brings him closer for a short kiss.

    “I think it’s worth it,” Wonho’s eyes seem endless and filled with so many wonderful feelings and so much determination it is impossible to look away.

    “Then, I would like you to at least try,” ChangKyun is the one who moves closer for a kiss now. He is not sure if this will be a success or will this bring another devastating heartbreak but he wanted to try. He wanted to try happiness out one more time with Wonho and that alone was worth a risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add more chapters if these characters keep on living in my head, so stick around!  
> Tell me what you thought! Is there something you would like to see in this AU?
> 
> Meanwhile:
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||** [Cat Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078) **||** [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009844) **||** [Between Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602338)


	3. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the crazy ex was selected on random. It is not connected to anyone in particular.

“That’s not your shirt,” Minhyuk scans ChangKyun head to toe as they sand next to the coffee machine. “I have doubts it’s even your jacket,” he continues and leans closer to take a big sniff of ChangKyun’s scent, making the late to step back. “You don’t smell like yourself either.”

“First of all - you don’t know all the clothes I own and secondly - that’s creepy,” ChangKyun replies as casually as he can, hoping there is no red in his cheeks.

“The shirt would fit perfectly someone at least a size or even two bigger than you, same goes for the jacket. It’s a look, but not something you would go for,” Minhyuk begins laying down only solid facts and now ChangKyun indeed feels the heat rising in his cheeks. “Also you have the same taste in scents since I know you which is like a decade now and even though this is a nice choice - it’s not yours,” he finishes and takes a sip of his coffee, his eyes boring into ChangKyun waiting for an explanation.

“I spent the weekend with Wonho,” ChangKyun admits hoping it could make the conversation shorter in comparison to denying it.

“I knew it!” Minhyuk almost yells and quickly covers his mouth with his palm. “How was it?” he now whispers leaning closer.

“It was great. Absolutely amazing,” very fresh and vivid memories flash in ChangKyun’s head and he can just smile, lost in his thoughts so far he almost burns himself with the steaming, bitter beverage.

“Quite soon for you two to spend several days and nights together, isn’t it?” the bleached blond points out and ChangKyun could agree, but it didn’t feel soon at all. It actually felt quite right and above all, it felt safe.

“It kind of happened without a planning. Mostly because I freaked out,” he empties the paper cup, crunches it up in his hand and throws it out before moving to the grey sofa, Minhyuk following him with coffee still in his hand.

“Why? What happened?” the blond sits down next to ChangKyun and looks at him the genuine concern on his face.

“Friday after work I was waiting for Wonho outside when… JaeMin called,” he lets out a sigh and doesn’t even need to turn to Minhyuk to know he is furious. “It was a number I didn’t know, probably because I blocked the previous two he used,” he ads and looks at his own hands in his lap, fiddling with the corner of Wonho’s jacket. 

“After all these months he is trying this bullshit again. Unbelievable,” Minhyuk leans back on the sofa. “What did he want?”

“I don’t know. But from he said it almost sounded like he is watching,” there is an audible gasp from Minhyuk and he downs his coffee in one go. “So I stayed with Wonho over the weekend, blocked that number and will change the door code again as soon as I get home,” ChangKyun explains his plan and turns to still shocked Minhyuk.

“How much does Wonho know?” is the first question from his mouth and ChangKyun bites his lower lip.

“Not everything. Just the big picture,” he admits and senses how his best friend gets even tenser next to him.

“Why? It is obvious it’s already serious between the two of you and that he cares a lot. He needs to know.”

“I know, but it’s not something I can just drop into a conversation or something I truly want to talk about, you know?” now it’s ChangKyun’s part to get frustrated. He wanted to tell Wonho so many things, to hear the man reassure it’s all behind him and it will never happen again, but he still feared that trusting him so much this fast would hurt him again. A large part of him knew Wonho would never do anything to hurt him but another part of him was like a betrayed and kicked around dog, fearing to trust and receive any kind of love.

“So, now what?” Minhyuk lays off with persuading ChangKyun and comes back to his curious questioning.

“We will date. Text and call regularly, meet when we can. It feels right, but we already talked that as it is only the beginning we shouldn’t get too dependent,” he says with a smile as the conversation was a warm memory on itself. Both of them naked, lost in each other’s embrace and somewhere under the covers of Wonho’s bed. Despite the shocking beginning, it had been the best weekend ChangKyun had had in years and the very thought of having more weekends like that made his heart to jump in joy.

“Your smile is so genuine I could actually cry,” Minhyuk says in half choked-up voice, partially faking it. “You haven’t smiled like this for so, so long,” he continues and before ChangKyun responds leans closer and hugs him. “I’m so happy for you. Wonho is obviously good for you so don’t let your head mess it up,” he adds and pulls back, his eyes actually teary.

“I won’t. I don’t want to lose this feeling,” ChangKyun replies and smiles back at his friend. Minhyuk was with him since they were just angsty teenagers. He stood by him when everything went to hell and further and he was a friend ChangKyun wouldn’t change for anything in the world, despite his nosy and teasing nature.

“Let’s get back to work, so this day ends on time,” he smiles and stands up, ruffling Minhyuk’s hair and earning a whine from the blond. Each day was now it easier to handle as the end of it meant a call from someone who had entered ChangKyun’s life so suddenly but in the best way possible.

 

It’s as if thousands of butterflies go loose in ChangKyun’s chest when he opens Wonho’s messages on the bus on his way home. Even the silly emojis makes his heart happy and he honestly had thought he would never feel like this ever again. But now, looking at the animated bunny faces with hearts popping around them made him smile like a fool. Was this the feeling of being… in love? So fast? Could it be? Or was he so deprived and lonely before he is imagining it?

He almost misses his stop while being lost in his phone and his surroundings are gone from him until he reaches his door. Remembering the plan he had come up with he changes the door code to something only he would know and that instantly makes him feel safer. It was not a 100% truth Jaemin was next to his work on Friday, watching him, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Hello, beautiful,” Wonho’s face appears on the screen almost the very second ChangKyun attempts to video call him and the word he has heard already countless times over the last two days still doesn’t sink into his head as something addressed to him.

“Hello to you and your missing shirt,” ChangKyun replies pointing out the lack of clothing the other was sporting. It was a distraction, to say the least, and the fact the man looked like he was laying on his (very comfy) bed didn’t help.

“I just had a shower so this was not intentional, but I’m glad it’s appreciated,” he smiles and only now ChangKyun’s eyes notice the wet bangs sticking to Wonho’s forehead and water droplets on his skin.

“Did you run out of the shower to get my call?” ChangKyun raises an eyebrow in question and there is a bit of a cute embarrassment on the raven-haired man's face.

“Maybe,” he admits with a hint of red creeping on the tip of his ears.

“Did you get any kind of towel at all?” follows the next question and the embarrassment turns into mischievousness. The camera pans down slowly over his still damp body - water collecting in the valleys of his abs - and the lower it goes the clearer it is there is no towel.

“Okay! Okay! I got it,” ChangKyun almost yells before the camera goes too low for him to remain calm and he presses his face into the pillow. There is a loud laugh and he looks up, Wonho’s face looking at him again.

“Cute,” he says and ChangKyun wishes he wasn’t blushing as hard as he was, but that couldn’t be changed now. 

“I kind of miss having you here,” Wonho continues and there is a tint of genuine sadness in his voice. “I got used to having you next to me really fast,” he admits and ChangKyun thinks for a second to say what he wants to or not. He decides not to stay silent.

“Maybe because it felt right,” he says and his heart jumps at the warm smile playing on Wonho’s lips.

“That’s probably it,” the raven-hair nods, putting his hand behind his head as he looks up at his phone. “Kind of sucks we decided not to rush things, but kind of it was the correct decision at the same time,” he says and ChangKyun can just nod. Moving too fast was far too scary, but maybe in a few months...

They talk about this and that and absolutely nothing for 30 more minutes before it’s a mutual decision to hang up. It instantly feels empty when Wonho’s face is gone but there is this joy of anticipation in seeing him tomorrow and meeting him on the weekend so it’s not as bad as it could be. There’s a smile on ChangKyun’s face as he goes to sleep, but this night had arrived with a cruel surprise.

 

ChangKyun is awoken in the middle of the night by loud banging on the door. He hears the door code being entered and declined over and over again and his sleepy mind can’t really register it until a voice loudly shakes the air.

“Changkyunnie, my obedient little puppy, open the door,” Jaemin’s voice fills the air and Changyun is instantly awake. The attempts to enter the door code continue and the banging doesn’t stop. ChangKyun’s heart is beating like crazy in his chest, his vision blurry and head buzzing. This couldn’t be happening, not again.

He scrambles for his phone in the darkness of the room, fearing to turn on the light, and with shaking hands he taps on the name he can barely see through the tears swelling in his eyes. Like a scared child, he pulls his knees against his chest, his back pressed against the wall. He quietly chants ‘please, pick up’ as the banging only gets louder, the punching of the code more violent with every failed attempt.

“Yeah?” Wonho’s sleepy voice finally answers and for a second ChangKyun doesn’t even know what to say or how to say it. “Hello? ChangKyun?” Wonho asks and the bespoken kind of snaps out of it, at least enough to speak.

“Wonho… he’s here…” ChangKyun whispers and a loud call for his name from behind the apartment door illustrates the situation almost too perfectly.

“Wait… What?” Wonho sounds fully awake now, clothing rustling in the background. “He as in Jaemin?” he asks and ChangKyun nods before realizing he needs to make sounds so he quietly says ‘yes’.

“Is someone there with you, my puppy? Huh? Have you found someone to fuck you after all? Are someone's standards low enough to do that?” the man behind the door seems to grow more angry by the second and the last time it happened… ChangKyun doesn’t even want to remember it.

“I will be right there. Don’t go near the door, stay in your room,” Wonho’s voice seems a bit distant as if he has placed his phone down to grab something but it’s back to normal in a second, the sound of the door opening and closing very clear. “Just don’t go near the door and don’t reply. Don’t even listen to what he’s saying,” Wonho instructs right as a new set of anger filled words rain upon the apartment.

“Open the damn door ChangKyun! Remember that last time of closing them before my face didn’t end well. You don’t want me angry, you little worthless bitch,” the man almost hisses and pulls at the door after another failed code entry.

“Don’t listen, ChangKyun!” Wonho’s voice in the phone overpowers the row profanities ringing in the air. “Don’t listen even for a second. I will be right there,” a car engine starts in the background and ChangKyun is relieved and worried at the same time. A wave of fear for Wonho’s safety while he’s driving, probably rushing, washed over him.

“You have to hang up,” he whispers not wanting to hang up himself, Wonho’s voice keeping him together. “Be careful, please,” he tries to keep his voice under control but fails miserably.

“I will. Hang on just a little bit,” it feels like there is something else Wonho wants to say but the car engine roars loudly before he hangs up. The sounds from behind the door now attack ChangKyun with full force and he covers his hands with his ears, trying to block them out, but it gives no effect, as he had heard these words so many times he heard them even in his head.

“You better open the fuck up. No one will come to your help anyway - they never did and they never will. Not even your fucking neighbors care about you so why would anyone else,” Jaemin roars. “It’s for your own benefit to open this fucking door. No one knows how to use a discontinued fleshlight like you apart from me. Ain’t no one will even want to fuck such trash. Let me be your good Samaritan, you know you want it,” he continues yelling and it’s impossible not to listen, to block it out.

ChangKyun’s hands shake violently as he takes his phone again and types to Minhyuk, not trusting his voice.  _ ‘He’s here again. Trying to get in. I called Wonho. I’m terrified.’ _ He presses send even though Minhyuk is probably deep asleep and he will see the message only in the morning. It was the truth. No one else cared. No one else ever cared about him.

“Fucking bitch,” the man behind the door has seemingly reached a boiling point and now strong, rhythmic thuds could be heard. Was he trying to break out the door? Was he perhaps drunk or high or both to even come here?

It seems like an eternity of all the words of hatred pouring over ChangKyun again but suddenly hearing a voice he now adored made him jump from the bed instantly. “Get away from the door!” Wonho’s voice is loud and clear and despite the instruction to stay away ChangKyun makes his way to the living room area. 

“Are you the new fuckbuddy of my bitch? It’s none of your business, so fuck off,” it is very obvious JaeMin doesn’t take Wonho serious.

“I won’t repeat again - get away from the door,” Wonho’s voice is deeper than usual, actually sending a chill down ChangKyun’s spine. He had his rough side, he knew that very well, but he didn’t know how far it could go.

“And I won’t repeat again either - fuck off!” the intruder growls and it sounds like there’s movement outside. Too much curiosity and actually fear for Wonho’s safety leads ChangKyun to look through the peephole. 

JaeMin continuously launches at Wonho, the latter dogging the staggering man. The latter is a bit shorter than the attacking male, but it doesn’t seem to intimidate him at all. He catches JaeMin’s hand clumsily aimed at his face and swiftly twists it behind the man’s back. He kicks one of the man’s legs out of balance, making the taller man kneel on the floor, and presses his face against it.

“Either leave now, or I will have to break something,” Wonho growls, leaning closer to JaeMin’s head and simultaneously pushing him deeper in the floor. The taller man tries to break out but is pushed down, even more, letting out a whine of pain as Wonho’s knee digs into his back.

Wonho pulls the man back on his feet and pushes him forward with full strength. “I will be back you little whore!” Jaemin yells as he staggers away and Wonho remains in the middle of the hallway with a stone cold, menacing expression on his face for a moment longer before he almost deflates. He rests his hands on his knees, bending forward and breathing heavily, his eyes pressed shut. 

Carefully, ChangKyun opens the door and peeks through a very small gap. Wonho’s eyes, watery and almost desperate, meet his in a moment and there is so much relief in his face ChangKyun opens the door more without thinking. Wonho’s legs wobble a little as he steps forward, his chest still rising and falling in heavy breathes and he looks like he will break down into a panic attack at any second.

He stumbles into ChangKyun’s apartment and the moment the doors fall shut his arms wrap around the smaller male, pulling him as close as it is physically possible. “I was so afraid he would get in before I make it,” he lets out a shaky breath. “I was so, so afraid something would happen to you,” he continues and pulls back, his shaking hands on ChangKyun’s cheeks, his glossy eyes looking into his. “Are you okay?” he asks and those are only three words but they as if break the dam ChangKyun had held onto this far.

He shakes his head and hides his face against Wonho’s shoulder before his tears start flowing and he grabs onto the man with all his strength. “I’m not okay. I’m not,” he sobs and feels how he has pulled closer to the other man again. Fingers gently thread through his hair as they gently rock back and forth in the middle of the still dark living room. Wonho gently whispers that it’s okay now, that ChangKyun’s safe and that he’s right here but ChangKyun’s head is a mess and he barely hears it all.

The latter tries to move just half a step away from the man holding him to take a breath and try calming down, but he instantly gets dizzy. Everything before him goes dark and he just vaguely hears his name being called before everything goes dark and quiet.

 

It had been quite a while since the last time ChangKyun had woken up with such a pounding headache. It was just mildly soothed by a familiar touch patting his head, a safe warmth wrapped around him. He tried to focus on the feeling at the moment instead of the reasons of why felt like that. Last night was a horrible, horrible mess and he didn’t want to even mentally return in it even though he knew he would have to.

“Wonho?” ChangKyun asks without opening his eyes and instead of hiding his face against the sturdy chest he was using as a pillow, listening to the heart beating strongly and rhythmically. There is a hum in response and ChangKyun opens his eyes, meeting the grey fabric of the t-shirt Wonho was wearing.

“I didn’t tell you everything about the ending of my last relationship,” ChangKyun speaks and grabs onto Wonho’s shirt as the man tighten his hold around him.

“You don’t have to…”

“I have to. And exactly now - while I can,” ChangKyun interrupts him. “When I told him we should break up he didn’t take it well and it got physical. I ended up with a broken arm and two fractured ribs, bruises everywhere,” he presses his ear more against Wonho’s chest, his heartbeat calming him down. 

“He returned two months later, drunk, broke the door code and got in the middle of the night. It almost got very… very physical,” ChangKyun stops for a moment, not going into details of the most horrible night of his life, squeezing his eyes shut before continuing. “I bit his shoulder as hard as I could and it gave me a chance to run,” he said and sniffled, blinking away a new set of tears trying to overtake him. 

“Neighbors?” Wonho’s voice sounds odd as he asks, but ChangKyun doesn’t feel strong enough to look up.

“They don’t care. Who cares what happens to a gay boy next door? His own fault. The same with police. They can’t really form it as domestic violence case to provide a restriction order, so…” ChangKyun lets out a shaky breath and finally looks up.

Wonho’s eyes are red and swollen and he seems that he is holding back now too. “Wonho…” ChangKyun whispers and moves up a bit, so he could properly look at the half-sitting man. He knew he probably looked even more of a mess but somehow seeing someone already so dear to him like this just added a stab to his heart.

“It’s nothing. I might have panicked a little or a lot when you fainted last night and I might be overthinking what would have happened if I hadn’t arrived fast enough,” he tries to smile, his hands gently cupping ChangKyun’s cheeks. “I might be talking on emotions right now, but you shouldn’t stay here,” he speaks, his thumbs gently rubbing ChangKyun’s cheeks. “So, move in with me. It’s very fast, I know, and we talked about it but if that psycho is out there, I can’t fathom the thought of…”

“Okay,” ChangKyun nods and leans forward to softly kiss Wonho’s lips. “Okay. I don’t want to stay here and alone, either,” he smiles as much as his still overly emotional self-allows. He doesn’t resist when he’s being pulled down for a proper kiss and fully allows himself to melt into Wonho’s embrace, getting more on top of him and as close as possible. This felt right, this felt safe, this felt how it all should feel.

The track of time is lost as both of them just lay in the bed. Only ChangKyun’s phone buzzing pulls them out of it, making the smaller male to sit up. There are already countless unanswered messages from Minhyuk, a concerned message from ChangKyun’s boss and a few missed calls from the blond. It’s a struggle with himself on how to respond. He messages his boss that he felt ill, knowing he still had sick-leave days left and gives Minhyuk a short overview of what happened, promising to tell more tomorrow. He feels too tired, too drained to even deal with his friend now.

Tomorrow. The real world and all its problems and painful memories could wait till tomorrow. They didn’t matter right now - all that mattered was ChangKyun’s heartbeat syncing with Wonho’s. As cliche as it sounded, he had found the place where he belonged, the place he might call home eventually - in Wonho’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are feeling after this?  
> Do you have any predictions of where this could go? Is there anything you would like to see in this AU?  
> Leave a comment! I adore all comments!
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||** [Cat Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078) **||** [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009844) **||** [Between Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602338)


	4. Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Very explicit sexual content. You have been warned!

“I think it’s the last one,” Wonho says as he places down a large cardboard box on the floor next to 5 others. “I will check the car tomorrow, but I would have noticed another one,” he continues as he kicks off his shoes and walks further in the apartment. “It’s not a lot, to be honest,” he looks at the boxes and then turns to ChangKyun who was unpacking a smaller box in the kitchen containing just a few mugs and bowls.

“It’s all I need, all that truly belongs to me,” he replies and looks at the small stack. His whole life indeed fit into few boxes and a suitcase. He almost felt like he was running away and starting a new life and he was in a way. 

In the past week - since the Monday Jaemin paid a visit - both Wonho and he had worked on ChangKyun moving. He handed in a notice to the landlord, gave away furniture and dishes to colleagues that needed them, threw away clothes, books, everyday items that were in any way connected with Jaemin. It was not only a cleansing of the space around him but also an exorcism of his soul. He should have done in it a long time ago, but he didn’t have a push until Wonho arrived in his life.

“ChangKyun?” the bespoken one shakes his head and focuses on Wonho standing almost right in front of him. “Is everything okay?” he asks and takes another step closer. His arms naturally wrap around ChangKyun’s waist pulling him a bit closer. “What’s going through your mind?” he asks with a smile and just for a second ChangKyun gets lost in the sparkling and vivid eyes that look at him with so much affection.

“I was just thinking about how I am running away from my past,” ChangKyun places his hands on Wonho’s, lowering his gaze. He felt a bit like a coward, he had to admit that.

“I think you're simply coming home,” comes a response and ChangKyun looks up, raising his eyebrows.

“Could you say anything more cheesy?” he smiles and receives a quick kiss.

“Give me time and I will,” Wonho rubs the tips of their noses together - a small affectionate gesture that made his heart speed up every time. “I actually was trying to tell you I will go take a shower,” he says and gives the slightly shorter man another kiss. 

“Sure,” ChangKyun nods, lets go of the slightly taller man and follows Wonho with his eyes until the man is out of sight. The feeling was surreal or even more than that. Was ChangKyun really worthy of such a wonderful man in his life? Could he give anything back to someone so wonderful? 

Wonho had been with him this whole week - taking him to work and picking him up afterward. Every single night being there to chase away ChangKyun’s fears and nightmares, to make him feel safe and it was almost a terrifyingly wonderful feeling. The feeling of being safe, of being truly cared for was very foreign but Changkyun started to love it more and more.  If he would lose it now or ever…

ChangKyun shakes his head to get the nasty thoughts away. There was a determination in him not to lose this, not to lose Wonho. This is different. It felt different - special and almost magical - from the very second, ChangKyun saw Wonho in that dimly lit room. It is perhaps the fairy tale Changkyun secretly wanted to have since forever. Even as a teenager, hiding behind dark clothes and rock music, keeping his true feelings in a closet behind hundreds of keys and letting only his best friend peak in, he dreamed of something as silly as having a prince just for himself.

His brain rummages through his old fantasies and ideas and dreams he had harvested. There are no wishes on being a princess or being rich or beautiful like the story characters, just having someone as magical as a prince on a white horse to come and end the dark and sad life ChangKyun had hidden in. He was and is a hopeless dreamer but the feeling in his chest where his heart did flips whenever he thought of Wonho told him that his dreams could finally be a reality.

ChangKyun’s suddenly wild brain stop at a thought, an idea from a while ago he never tried. It was something he had seen in a movie or in a TV show or perhaps even read somewhere. In his head, the thought was both cute and stupid, but he had the confidence he could pull it off. He makes his way to the bedroom and the closet in particular. His clothes were still in a suitcase but he didn’t need them anyway, he was more interested in a particular clothing item Wonho probably owned. Luckily, he owned several clothing items like the one ChangKyun needed.

The second he takes the item off the hanger it turns into a waiting game. The very moment Wonho walks out of the bathroom - grey slacks riding low on his waist, water still dripping from his hair onto his naked torso despite a towel sitting on top of his head - ChangKyun grabs the selected piece of clothing and slides into the bathroom.

“I will take a moment, so don’t worry,” he pokes his head back out. “Just, stay like this and here,” he ads and disappears back into the bathroom, leaving Wonho absolutely confused in the middle of the room.

He takes his time, as he promised. It is a small ‘thank you’ surprise for Wonho, as he had done so much for ChangKyun and with so much care - not asking anything in return. The only thing ChangKyun even could offer back at this point is himself. He has to bite on the base of his palm to keep his voice down as he prepares himself, his legs quivering as he tries to take a step after three of his own digits have been moving inside of him. To describe himself as eager right now was an understatement, but he had to be patient. Just for a second, he looks in the mirror at his naked reflection and freezes.

In comparison to the man behind the door he felt so lacking, so small and ‘not good’ it almost made him ditch this stupid plan. He hears words of disgust from now months ago at the back of his head, he hears insults being thrown at him for no reason, trampling on his self-esteem, but something is louder. He clearly hears Wonho’s voice calling him beautiful, calling him gorgeous and wonderful louder than any dark memories. That was the truth now - the truth between then and it was all that mattered.

ChangKyun reaches for the white shirt he had taken from the closet and puts it on. As planned and needed it is much too big for him - hanging loosely on his thin frame. It almost reaches the middle of his thighs, hiding the fact he’s not wearing anything else (and that he is half hard) and slides of one of his shoulders if the two buttons are left open. It looked exactly as he wanted it to look and it takes one deep breath before the opens the bathroom door.

Wonho is sitting on the edge of the bed - still only in his pants - as instructed and seems to be browsing something in his phone until he looks up. His eyes got big, his mouth drops open and he almost drops his phone before throwing it on the nearby chair. His eyes are completely locked on ChangKyun and he swallows quite noticeable before licking his lips. It had actually worked.

“Move further…” ChangKyun half whispers even though his idea seems to b working. His confidence is not entirely there as always. “Move further in the bed,” he repeats but louder and Wonho almost jumps back, his eyes not leaving ChangKyun even for a second.

The latter makes his way to the bed, all his willpower focused on not grabbing onto the edges of the shirt to pull it down more. He kneels on the end of the bed before crawling over to Wonho, well knowing the shirt is hanging loosely off his body and exposing nearly all of his frame. However, Wonho’s eyes are locked with his and he doesn’t lose the eye contact even when ChangKyun straddles his hips.

“What’s the occasion for such beauty to be before me?” Wonho finally speaks, his hands running up from ChangKyun’s knee, over his thighs and stopping at the edge of the shirt. It is impossible for the smaller man to hold back a shiver that speeds through his entire body.

“A move in present?” ChangKyun tries to give a witty answer and remain focused on what he wants to do, even though Wonho’s hands - his fingers drawing patterns on ChangKyun’s thighs - are distracting him.

“Shouldn’t I be the one giving you a gift then?” the raven-hair retorts and instead of answering straight away ChangKyun begins to proceed with the rest of his plan.

He runs his hands up Wonho’s body - fingers ‘accidentally’ taking more time to redraw each one of muscles on his stomach, sides, and chest. His hands stop at the man’s shoulders and he leans over, locking their lips in a kiss. It’s slow, deep and intimate to a new level. There is no rush as if they have all the time in the world and for this night they might as well.

Wonho’s hands go under the edges of the shirt almost up to ChangKyun’s sides. His hold is firm but gentle, his thumbs drawing soothing yet exiting circles on the brunette’s skin. The latter has his fingers tangled in Wonho’s black locks, his torso almost completely pressed against Wonho’s. The kiss seems to last forever but not long enough at the same time when ChangKyun pulls away, however his lips already have a plan.

He plants kisses from the corner of Wonho’s mouth all over his jaw and neck, slowly moving down. His hands follow along - covering the skin he can’t reach with his lips. The switch to more open-mouthed kisses and small love-bites happen around Wonho’s chest. One of the latter’s hands moves from ChangKyun’s side to the back of his head, fingers gently running through his hair, encouraging him to continue. Wonho’s breathing is deep and steady - almost intentionally controlled - and the small shivers dancing over his skin betray his fake-calm exterior.

Wonho’s breathing finally wavers when ChangKyun has made his way down the man’s stomach. He is now settled between Wonho’s just enough spread legs and looks up, meeting the sparkly, deep brown eyes looking straight back at him. Teasingly he licks his lips, keeping his eye locked with the rave-hairs, as his fingers hook behind the elastic band of the pants, pulling them down. 

There is another shiver - this time more intense - coursing through Wonho as his fully erect shaft is freed from the fabric and meets the air of the room, but it only riles ChangKyun up. He keeps Wonho captured with his eyes as he wraps his hand around the base of the swollen flesh and lifts it up. Just for an extra show, he lets his tongue dart out over his lips before he wraps them around the very tip of the throbbing length.

There’s a long exhale from Wonho, his lips falling open and head leaning back for a moment before his eyes are back on ChangKyun - as if he didn’t want to miss a single second of the visual. He props up on his elbows, his own tongue running over his lips, as he watches closely each movement ChangKyun makes. How his cheek hollow, his eyes closed - long eyelashes brushing against his cheeks - how his head moves up and down, hair moving along with each movement.

Wonho’s right-hand settles on top of ChangKyun’s head, his fingers finding their way into the brown locks. His touch is an encouragement - along with his now uneven breathing, quiet curses falling over his parted lips. “Too good. You’re too good, beautiful,” he breathes out and a wave of shivers run through him as he moans louder than before. “Dangerously good,” he as if warns ChangKyun but the latter only speeds up. 

He locks his lips around the crown again, his tongue teasing the sensitive head of the length, his hand working on the rest of saliva slicked up length, well knowing where this will lead. It’s only a matter of around a minute, a very broken and incoherent warning lost somewhere between Wonho’s heavy breathing until ChangKyun’s mouth fills with his partner’s release.

It had been a while since he had had this sensation in his mouth, the taste and texture throwing him off for a second. He lets the still trembling length leave his mouth, drops of the white release smearing on his lips before he swallows the rest of it. Wonho’s eyes are locked on him the whole time, going from half-lidded in pleasure to wide open. He sits up more and as if on queue ChangKyun moves up and closer to him as well. 

Their lips meet in another heated kiss and this time it is more passionate, a bit more rushed but not losing a bit of its depth. ChangKyun is pulled back in Wonho’s lap, the latter’s hands firmly on ChangKyun’s ass and it is hard not to grind on the man as the brunet might have reached his own limit of ‘being turned on’. 

There’s a bit of a struggle, the kiss losing its rhythm for few seconds as Wonho completely kicks off his pants, but the moment they are gone it falls back into their own sync. Wonho’s hands remain on ChangKyun’s butt for a moment, gently almost kneading on the flesh, before his fingers move inwards. There is a surprised hum into the kiss from the raven-hair and they pull apart.

“That’s why you took so long?” he asks in a teasing manner, his forehead resting against ChangKyun’s, both of their breathing uneven. The latter nods and instinctively grabs onto Wonho’s shoulders as he pushes two of his fingers into ChangKyun’s borderline needy body.

“I wish you could leave me the pleasure of doing it tho,” Wonho’s lips are now against Changkyun’s neck, his voice low and sending jolts of excitement through the smaller man’s whole body, his fingers moving inside of him. “You look so, so beautiful when you slowly come undone,” he continues as his teeth gently but still noticeable nibble on the juncture between ChangKyun’s neck and shoulder where the shirt has fallen off.

“Next time,” ChangKyun breathes out, his grip Wonho tightening. He fully wraps his arms around the broad shoulders, his face hidden against the said shoulders. He lets out a low growl like a moan and despite wanting to remain in this seductive character he had taken on he pushes back on Wonho’s fingers, grinding in his lap and needing more.

“Oh, that is so hot, beautiful,” Wonho’s low whisper sends shivers through ChangKyun’s body. A third digit has joined the other two and the brunet is about to lose it. His fully hard length is rubbing against the fabric of the shirt as occasionally against Wonho’s stomach and ridiculously it’s almost the only friction he needs at this point. Yet when Wonho’s unoccupied hand sneaks between them and under the shirt ChangKyun is about to lose it.

It’s almost embarrassing how fast he cums, biting possibly too hard on Wonho’s shoulder, but the wave of absolute pleasure and almost a second breath washing over him is worth it. Still slightly shaking from his high he pulls away from the rave-hair and for a surprise to the latter on he pushes the man down on the bed.

“Changkyunnie?” Wonho looks at him wide-eyed, his hands on the man’s hips where they were at the beginning of this all.

“More,” ChangKyun breathes out. He steadies himself on his knees more over Wonho’s groin, properly straddling the slightly confused but definitely turned on man. With no words said he reaches for Wonho’s almost again fully erect length, stroking it a few times, before placing it against his hole. There is a short moment of their eyes meeting before ChangKyun lowers his body, his lids fluttering shut from the sensation.

There’s a moment needed to catch their breaths, but ChangKyun uses it in his favor. He runs his own hands over his body underneath the shirt lifting it up just a bit before letting the fabric to fall back down. In almost accidental manner he undoes more buttons until only two are holding the shirt somewhat closed, more being revealed than hidden and the very look in Wonho’s eyes - throughout this whole ‘surprise’ focusing on ChangKyun - gives him all the confidence he needs.

In search of leverage, he grabs onto Wonho’s sides and lifts himself up before slowly sinking back down again. He repeats the movement again and again, almost painfully slowly both them nearly shaking in need and anticipation. Each muscle in Wonho’s body has tensed up, him obviously holding back from taking control, but both of them are getting a kick out of this slowed down ‘torment’. 

ChangKyun’s legs are shaking as he continues to move, his hips going down with a slight twist making both of them shiver for who knows which time. It is as if Wonho suddenly snaps and ChangKyun honestly can’t be happier as his own limits of keeping up the lead were about the reach a limit. He doesn’t fully register how Wonho sits up, his hands around ChangKyun’s middle supporting his back, and with the momentum moves forward until ChangKyun’s back is the one pressed against the bed.

Their lips meet for yet another time, this round with a layer of desperation. ChangKyun’s legs lock around Wonho’s lower waist, his arms tightly around the man’s shoulders once more holding both of them in place just for a moment. It’s a short-lived break, drowned in a kiss that doesn’t even let them catch their breath.

“More?” Wonho whispers against ChangKyun’s lips and the latter can just nod. His mind is clouded and for a second he does not fully grasp what ‘more’ implies, but the very second he feels Wonho moving inside of him it is very clear.

Everything goes from tormenting and slow to mind-blowing and intense. The sounds filling the air are as obscene as it gets - moans and groans, pleads and praises, the very sound of skin slapping against skin. It’s a mess of sensations - the air thick with scents, their vision losing its focus - but at the same time, it is a perfect harmony the most oxymoron type of a way. 

Time is concept long lost and it is impossible how long does it take for both of them to completely fall apart. ChangKyun is the one to come undone first, his body arching from the mattress when a wave of pleasure hits him for the second time and even bigger intensity. He claws at Wonho’s back, his voice breaking but the unbelievable sensation coursing through his veins, every muscle, every nerve is beyond any restrains. 

Wonho joins him in the moment of absolute high in seconds after him. His grip on ChangKyun’s thighs almost too strong, but even in the midst of being swooped away with pleasure, he manages to control the intense strength he actually possesses. Even in a moment so physically and almost emotionally intense that doesn’t slip past ChangKyun and his heart swells up with a feeling he knew and didn’t know at the same time.

Their eyes meet and nothing has to be said to make this moment any more wonderful. ChangKyun slowly raises his hands, cupping Wonho’s cheeks in his hands and bringing him closer for a kiss. He whines into the kiss as he feels the raven-hair slipping out of his body but a pair of strong arms bring him as close as possible and they get lost in a kiss again. Even though afraid to admit it, ChangKyun feels all the affection, the care… the love pouring into the liplock and he just wishes he is conveying as much as he is feeling. 

His heart is full to the brim after most intense week he had in a while, his body in no state to hold back any words his overwhelmed heart wants to say. “Is it stupid… that I want to say… that… that I love you?” he half stutters Wonho’s forehead against his, the tips of their noses touching, eyes meeting.

“In that case, I am a fool as well,” Wonho smiles so brightly, his eyes more beautiful than a starry night sky covered with hundred thousand stars. “I love you,” he says and ChangKyun’s heart reaches its limit, most silly tears swelling in his eyes and only the deepest kiss from the man that had changed his life in less than a month keeps him from falling apart.

“If just a month ago someone would tell me I could have my own fairytale, my own prince, I would not believe,” he can’t help but smile. His body is tired and his mind is foggy, but he has never felt more than at this very moment.

“I am not the prince - you are,” Wonho places a kiss on the overwhelmed man’s forehead. “I am the knight who will protect the prince and make him happy. Always,” he kisses the tip of ChangKyun’s nose and even after all they did, ChangKyun feels red creeping in his cheeks from the simple gesture.

“Cheesy,” he murmurs and gets another kiss - this time on his lips.

“Cute,” comes a response and ChangKyun has no strength to fight it. 

There are no fears of things happening too soon, there is no feeling something is rushed or done out of time, no words are said without thinking about and seeing them as the truth. It felt right, it felt incredibly right to be exact and nothing and no one could convince ChangKyun about anything else. Not now, nor ever. He had found his home, his knight in shining armor and for once he was ready to believe he might be the prince in this fairytale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added another chapter with ZERO drama.  
> Is there anything else you would want to see from these two?  
> I have some ideas, but no promises. ;)
> 
> P.S what do we think of a short High Elf Wonho x lost adventurer Changkyun AU???
> 
> Drop a comment, share with friends, RT on twitter. :)
> 
> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei) I am always down for new Monbebe/WonKyun friends! Just @ me ;) or slip in those DM's!  
>   
>  **OTHER WONKYUN**  
>  **||** [WonKyun drabbles : The Last Of The Real Ones ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358346) **||** [The Blue Flower ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245657) **||** [Come Back Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411509) **||** [Addiction Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/581722) **||** [Leashes and Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740334) **||** [Ribbons and Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198269) **||** [I'm Thankful for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347240) **||** [Silent Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733332) **||** [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570284) **||** [Beneath The Surface](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604883) **||** [A Little Less 16 Candles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810344) **||** [Mechanical Feelings series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/959832) **||** [Cat Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935078) **||** [Growth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009844) **||** [Between Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602338)


End file.
